


Baton

by mescalinen



Series: The Police Department [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Drug Dealing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Might change it later, Nationalism, Other, i couldnt think of a better title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mescalinen/pseuds/mescalinen
Summary: A police major waits for his annoying drug dealer in his office.





	Baton

**Author's Note:**

> this was copied and pasted from my oneshot work which i deleted.  
> i just liked this too much to let it go

    Tom clicks his pen as he waits for Tord. He’s called him for some dirty work, things that were strictly prohibited in the police department. That’s why he’s so nervous, one knee shaking repeatedly. He feels the money he’ll be paying to Tord in his pocket, just to make sure it’s still there.

   Then there’s a knock on the door and Tom mumbles for the person to enter. He sighs with relief when he sees Tord.

   ‘Took you long enough,’ Tom grunts.

  
    ‘A good day to you too, major,’ Tord huffs. He takes out two tin boxes from his bag and slides them onto the table. ‘Here’s the shit you asked for.’

    ‘Not so loud!’ Tom whispers, stuffing the two cans in his backpack and handing Tord the money.  
Tord licks a finger and starts counting it.

    ‘Do you really not trust me?’ Tom rolls his eyes, ‘or are you a jew?’

    ‘Neither,’ Tord blinks at him with a smile, stuffing the money in his pocket.

  
    Suddenly there’s footsteps outside.

  
    ‘Quick, sit down!’ Tom pulls Tord down to the chair and thanks God for Tord’s choice of profession, thanks to which he is dressed in a fake police uniform.

    ‘Tom makes sure his police baton is on his table, close to him, just in case.

  
    The footsteps fade, but then they are heard again.

  
    ‘Take out your baton!’ Tom whisper-yells at Tord.

    Tord looks at Tom oddly but shrugs and starts unzipping his pants.

    ‘What are you _doing_?!’ Tom hisses, ‘here, take mine!’

  
    Tord looks down to Tom’s lower region and then back at Tom. He crosses his arms and turns away, saying, ‘you gotta pay extra for that.’

  
    Tom grabs Tord by the collar and brings their faces close.

  
    ‘Are you _thick_?! I meant the _police_ baton!’ Tom says through gritted teeth.

    ‘Oh, but believe me, major, mine is much more effective,’ Tord grins.

    Tom is shuffling and trying to hide away the tin boxes. He lets out a huff, ‘by the time someone can find it, it loses the effectiveness.’

    Tord places a hand on his heart. ‘That really hurt,’ Tord calls out loudly, to annoy Tom.

    ‘If you don’t shut up I’ll make it hurt more.’

    ‘I’ll have you know I’m a masochist, major,’ Tord winks, cheeks pink. ‘Now, does this door have a lock?’


End file.
